


It's a Match!

by gabtsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dinner Date, Dorms, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Slight Manga Spoilers, Tinder, asahi is a gentleman, y'all watch anime together like the nerds u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabtsumu/pseuds/gabtsumu
Summary: You've been pining over the tall, long haired, cutie in your communications class all semester! After having no luck talking to him in person, you turn to Tinder to make a move.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	1. Right Swipes

**Author's Note:**

> forever hoping that my asahi azumane is out there just a right swipe away

_God, look at him…_

You knew you should be paying attention to whatever your COMM 205 professor was saying but there you were, head propped up in your hands, staring at the cutest boy you’ve ever seen. 

_I don’t even know his nameeee_. You pouted to yourself. It’s hard to make friends in college, with large lecture halls filled with students who run off as soon as the lecture stops. Hell, even if he did stick around, you didn’t know what excuse you could come up with to talk to him.

And so, half the semester had passed with no progress. You studied him more than you studied for the actual class. He sat a few rows in front of you, and about 7 seats to the right. You had the perfect diagonal view of him in all his dreamy glory. He was tall with soft brown eyes and a sweet smile. Some days he wore glasses, a headband, or some other cute accessory. Most days he kept his hair up in a bun, out of his eyes, but the rare days he left it down were your favorites. You often day dreamed about talking to him. You’d seen him around campus but never said hello for fear of coming off creepy.

You kept your gaze on your dream man as you watched him tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Then, to your horror, he looked up and your eyes met.

_Shit, he caught me._

The long haired boy flashed you a smile and went back to taking notes. You felt yourself turning red in embarrassment. He had caught you ogling him in the middle of lecture. You didn’t dare glance in his direction for the rest of class and sprinted out as soon as the professor dismissed everyone. 

Next lecture meeting, you noticed him sitting in the row in front of yours, a few seats to the left. _Is this a coincidence?_ You tried not to read too into it but every time he would turn around to look at the clock at the back of the lecture hall, his eyes wandered to you. At first you pretended not to notice but your curiosity got the best of you.

The next time the tall beauty turned around, you glanced over at him. Your eyes met and he flashed you that same warm smile. Somehow, you manage to smile back at him, through your internal panic. 

_WHAT DOES THIS MEANNNNN??? IS HE INTERESTED IN ME?? wAIT WHAT THE HELL??_

You snapped out of your freakout and watched in horror as the man you’ve been pining over quietly laughed at something the girl next to him whispered. They had never interacted before this class so why? 

_Is that why he moved seats? Then why did he look at me? Is he just trying to make me feel better after catching me yesterday?_ Your thoughts raced for the remainder of the lecture as you tried to focus on anything that wasn’t them.

Class came to an end and you were packing up your things when you noticed the girl pulled out her phone and asked him something. You strained yourself trying to listen in on their conversation as you saw him put a hand on his neck and politely decline whatever she had asked. It looked like things were getting awkward between them and he looked up at you. 

_Is he checking to see if I saw that?_ Your poor little heart had been through enough for the day and you quietly rushed out of the room with the rest of the leaving crowd. Luckily for you, this was the last class before a week of spring break. Plenty of time to organize your thoughts…

Or not…

The next day you were in your dorm, face down on your bed, replaying the events from the previous day in your mind. Until you had a great idea… _tinder._

You had seen the mystery boy around campus enough to be confident that he was dorming too, and plenty of your friends who used tinder had seen people in their classes on the dating app… 

_No, this is stupid_ . You chastised yourself, _there's no way he’s even on an app like this._ You debated the idea for the rest of the night, and asked your roommates and friends’ opinions. The general consensus was to “download the app and if you don’t find him at least you can find someone else to get over him.” 

You downloaded tinder and created your bio:

_Y/N (age)_

_Uni Student_

____ Major_

_Manga & anime <3 _

_Let’s be friends first? :)_

You didn’t really plan on meeting anyone off this app, so you left it a little vague. You finished up with a few of your favorite selfies and a couple memes and your profile was ready. The rest of the day was spent swiping through profiles and chatting with people here and there, but there was no sign of him. Discouraged, you closed the app and screamed into your pillow.

_Will I ever find him?_

Three days passed before you decided to open Tinder again. You sorted through a few of your matches and messages before swiping again. No one was really catching your eye because all you could think about was the man bun clad man that lived rent free in your mind all day. 

You started swiping through profiles, mostly swiping left, not really interested in anyone. And then you saw it.

_Asahi (22)_

_Fashion design major_

_Capricorn_

_Volleyball :3_

You frantically looked through his pictures to be 100% sure it was him. The boy you’d been smitten for all semester. _Asahi… what a cute name…_ He was so sexy in all his pictures you could feel yourself start to blush. They were mostly candid shots, there was one in a volleyball game, another of him cutting fabric. Asahi also included some artsy shots of patterned fabrics and coffees. Overall such a cute profile. 

You could feel yourself growing anxious as you swiped right. 

**_You have a match!_ **

  
_Oh shit._ You started shaking. _This can’t be real._ You let out a squeal and put your phone down, running to ask your roommates what to do next. 

After being yelled at to message him you returned to your phone, only to see you had a new message from Asahi…

_Hey stranger, how’s your spring break going :)_


	2. Super Like

_Hey stranger, how’s your spring break going :)_

You stared at the tinder message from Asahi in complete shock. There was no way this was actually happening. 12 minutes had passed since he sent the message and you scrambled to find the words to text him back. 

_It’s going a lot better now :3 I hope you’ve been enjoying the time off!_

You cringed at your message as you read it over but decided to be bold(ish). _I mean worst case scenario he gets creeped out, unmatches me, and I drop out of school out of pure embarrassment right?_ You hit send and tossed your phone down onto your bed, dancing around out of excitement and anxiety to see how the situation played out. 

_Hahaha! That’s good to hear. :D I stayed on campus to work on some projects I really needed to finish._

Asahi had texted you back immediately, causing you to nearly choke on your own spit out of excitement. The conversation was flowing super naturally. He told you about his major and what classes he was taking. You found out he shared your passion for manga and anime, even having some of the same favorite series. 

Before you knew it, it was nearly dinner time, and you had been chatting with Asahi the entire day. You wondered what to make when you saw his latest message.

_Hey, since we both dorm, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner? No pressure or anything :) I’m cooking carbonara and flatbread!_

You froze in panic. _A date with Asahi? Well not necessarily a date just hanging out over dinner but still.._ Before you lost your sudden burst of confidence, your fingers started typing frantically.

_Wow that sounds amazing I would love to :)) What time should I come?_

_It’s getting darker out so I’ll come pick you up and walk you to my building around 7 if that works with you? Also do you have any dietary restrictions I should know? :)_

You smiled at your phone. “HOW IS THIS MAN SO CUTE?!?!? AND RESPECTFULLLLL!” you yelled out loud while typing up a response to your soon to be date. You had an hour and a half to get ready and while it felt like an eternity, it also felt like not nearly enough time.

You tried on multiple outfits, stressed about whether you were under or over dressed for the occasion. Finally, you settled for a pair of tight, ripped, light wash jeans, a form fitting floral top, and your favorite oversized cardigan. As you put the finishing touches on your hair and makeup, your phone lights up with a new tinder message.

_I’m outside your building! I didn’t want to cause a disturbance by coming in or knocking! Take your time to come out :)_

Your heart swelled as you read the text. _He is such a considerate and kind person I can’t believe this is even happening!_ You told your roommates where you were headed and stepped out to meet Asahi. 

“Y/n!” He waved to you, flashing you a smile, “It’s so nice to see you!” He was dressed in a fitted pair of dark denim jeans and cream turtleneck sweater, with his hair up in a loose bun. It took all your self control not to blurt out every compliment that was going through your mind.

“Hi Asahi!” You shared a semi awkward hug. “Thanks for coming to pick me up!”

“Of course! It may be a short walk but, I’d prefer making sure you were safe!” He was beaming, “I really like your outfit!” 

You blushed slightly, “Thank you! I actually really like yours too! But that’s such a compliment coming from you Mr. Fashion Designer!” The two of you continued with the light banter until you made it to Asahi’s dorm apartment. 

“My rowdier roommate, Nishinoya went home for the break, so it’s only me, Daichi, and Sugawara, my two good friends, here tonight.” Asahi mentioned as he unlocked the door and held it open for you.

“DAICHI THEY’RE HERE.” You heard a yell in the apartment as a gray haired boy came running to the front door to greet you. “Oh my god she’s even prettier than the pictures.” He blurted out.

“Suga, please shut up.” Another boy appeared behind Sugawara. “Hi y/n, I’m Daichi! Please ignore this idiot.” 

You laughed as Daichi scolded Suga and turned to Asahi. “So I take it you showed them my profile?” You smirked, silently enjoying making the 6’2, soft boy squirm. 

“W-Well it’s more like they took my phone and looked for themselves.” He stammered. 

Sugawara covered his mouth with his hands to hide his laughter as an annoyed Daichi dragged him back away with an “It was nice meeting you, have fun!” And you were left to enjoy your dinner date.

Asahi plated the meal beautifully. _Jesus he’s hot, respectful, and can cook?!?_ You mused to yourself while taking a picture of his carbonara and flatbread dish. “This is going on instagram.” You stated, your seriousness making Asahi laugh.

“I’m honored, y/n.” He smiled, “I didn’t know if you drank alcohol so I didn’t get a wine to pair or anything but help yourself to anything in the fridge!”

“Actually I make really good margaritas!” You light up suddenly feeling bold, “If you want, you can come to my place tomorrow and have drinks with me!” 

Asahi’s cheeks were tinted pink at the prospect of seeing you a second night in a row. “If it’s not a bother I would love to, y/n.”

The two of you continued dinner, chatting away about your hobbies and interests. Neither of you mentioned the elephant in the room; your shared class and the incidents of the previous class meetings but you didn’t mind. That was a chat for another day. 

After you ate, Asahi suggested you both move to the balcony to enjoy the starry night sky while you chat. You still couldn't believe you were really in his apartment, on a casual date with the man you’d been ogling all semester. 

“You’re really cute, y/n. I hope that’s not too forward.” Asahi giggled after you had said something that made him burst out in laughter. You beamed at him, “You’re really cute too, Asahi. I’ve always thought so.” 

He scooted closer to you so your shoulders were touching as you continued your conversation. Occasionally he would grab your hand and play with your fingers. The night grew colder so you made your way inside. It was approaching midnight but you were hoping the night wasn’t over for you and Asahi yet.

“Do you want to start a new anime together? We have some common ones on our watchlists.” Asahi sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. You purposefully sat as close as possible, thighs touching Asahi’s. “Yeah! That sounds good!” 

The two of you decided on an anime that was currently airing, there were only 5 episodes out so far. Asahi put his arm up on the top of the couch behind you, avoiding actually putting his arm around you. _He’s so sweet._ You mused, leaning into him as if to give your permission to hold you. Asahi smiled and draped his arm around your shoulders. The two of you stayed like this snuggled up, your hand intertwined with his. 

Asahi absentmindedly rubbed your hand with his thumb rhythmically as he focused on the episode. You felt him squeeze your hand when the action scenes got intense. _God, he’s so adorable_. 

The night crept on and you found yourself getting sleepy, your head nodding off on Asahi’s shoulder. You felt Asahi’s warm hand cup your cheek.

“Y/n,” he whispered gently, “I’m sorry to wake you,”

“Hmm?” You sat up, slightly embarrassed that you’d dozed off.

“I paused the show when you fell asleep so you wouldn’t be lost next time we watch!” Asahi laughed, “It’s getting late and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable like I trapped you here or anything.... I also was worried your neck would get sore if you slept like that too long, I’m sorry..”

“Thank you for caring so much, Asahi,” you hugged his side, “I appreciate you, I’ll get going now so I can sleep and have enough time to prepare our date tomorrow.” You stretched your arms. _Oh shit did I just call it a date?_ You started to panic.

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm, let me get you one of my jackets, it’s really cold out! I can’t have you getting sick before our second date.” Asahi squeezed you reassuringly and went to fetch the extra coat. You looked at your phone. It read 2:39 A.M. Time had gone by so much faster than you’d realized. It had felt like you and Asahi were in your own little world the entire night. 

Asahi returned with a black fleece sweater, blushing as you put it on over your outfit. “Y-You look really cute in my jacket.” He stammered, causing you to giggle at this cute flustered mess.

“Thank you for lending it to me!” You smiled and grabbed his hand. The two of you walked out quietly, so as to not disturb Suga or Daichi. Though the walk to your dorm building was short, you enjoyed every second of it.

Asahi stayed close to you to share warmth, fingers intertwined with yours. You walked slowly to be able to spend more time with him, even if it was just seconds extra. He walked you all the way to the door of your dorm apartment. 

“Thank you again for walking me, you really didn’t have to.” 

“It’s late, and I wanted to make sure you made it home safely,” Asahi put his hand on the back of his neck, “And I wanted to spend a little more time with you, too.” He confessed.

You beamed at him, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, or should I say later today.” You laughed.

“I’m looking forward to it too. I also was wondering…”

“Yes?”

“Could I have your phone number? I don’t really use tinder often, you’re the only person I talked to on there...so I figure...it would be easier...if we just texted?” Asahi blushed.

“You’re the only person I’m talking to on Tinder too,” You confessed, “I actually only made the account to try to find you. I hope that’s not weird?” 

“That’s a relief!” Asahi sighed happily, “I actually did the same thing. I didn’t know how else to approach you!”

You both laughed at your mutual awkwardness and exchanged phone numbers before Asahi took his leave for the night.

“Goodnight, y/n. I’ll see you later” Asahi pulled you into a tight hug. You breathed in his scent, enjoying the warmth his strong arms engulfed you in.

“Text me when you get back to your place okay?” You mumbled as you reluctantly let him go.

The two of you parted ways and you were greeted by your frantic roommates.

“We were worried about you!”

“Y/n we were 10 minutes away from calling the police! Next time, text us!”

You giggled at them and proceeded to recount the events of the night. A few minutes went by before your phone buzzed with a text.

_Asahi: I’m so happy we both swiped right :)_

_✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾_

Asahi closed his apartment door quietly behind him, leaning back against it and sighing happily. His moment of silent bliss was soon interrupted by the loud patter of footsteps running towards him.

“ASAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII” Suga yelled at the top of his lungs, Daichi chasing behind him. “Tell. Us. Everything.” 

Asahi jumped, spooked by the sudden yelling. “I could see you spying from the hallway, Suga.” He laughed, “I’m sure you know most of what happened.”

Daichi groaned. “Suga I told you not to do that...” he scolded.

“Okay but I know something must have happened when you walked her home right?? A kiss maybeee???” Sugawara prodded eagerly. 

“N-No I’m not a creep!” Asahi stammered. “But I did ask her for her phone number...and we both confessed we only talked to each other on tinder.....and she told me she only made her account to find me....” the long haired male mumbled.

“yeSSSSSSSSSS!” Sugawara yelled, earning a smack from Daichi.

“Well, it seems you two are a match made in heaven. I’m happy for you Asahi!” Daichi exclaimed, patting his friend on the back.

“Yeah, I think we make a good match too.” Asahi beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking along with my story! I literally would kill to be in this scenario with Asahi ; u ; 
> 
> Part 3 will come in the next few days! It will be the stories (and y/n's) climax!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all fuck

_ `Tequila, mangoes, limes,  _ you glanced over everything in your shopping basket.  _ Grapes, apples, brie, mixed nuts, dried fruit, more cheese….is making a charcuterie board with mango margaritas really necessary?  _

It was the morning after your dinner with Asahi. You had bolted to the closest grocery store to prepare to host your second date and were in the baking aisle wondering if baking muffins, on top of the margaritas and charcuterie, would be too ‘try hard’.

“Oh! There’s a familiar face!” 

You turn around and see Daichi and Sugawara walking towards you.

“Hello! It’s nice to see you guys again.” you smiled.

“Mhm..and it’s nice to see you’re wearing our Asahi’s jacket,” Sugawara teased, earning a giggle from Daichi.

_ Shit.  _ It was true, in the afterglow from last night’s successful rendezvous, you had thrown on Asahi’s coat for your trip to the store. 

“Don’t listen to him, y/n,” Daichi laughed, “He’s just jealous.”

“Anyone would be jealous, I want a pretty girl to wear my sweaters too!” Suga pouted. “Anyways let us help you with your basket, it looks heavy.” He grabbed your shopping basket and handed it to Daichi. 

“By ‘us’, you mean  _ me _ , right?” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Yup!” Sugawara smiled, linking his arm with yours to walk around and gossip as if the two of you had been best friends for years. “You’re here by yourself?” He asked.

“Yeah, my roommates are leaving today to spend the rest of spring break back home.”

“Ooooouuu, so you and Asahi will have the place to yourselves tonight then?” Daichi raised an eyebrow. You laughed nervously, unsure what to say. As the two boys picked out the groceries they needed, you felt your phone vibrate.

_ Asahi: Good morning :) I can't wait to see you later!  _

“Daichi he texted her!” Suga exclaimed, leaning over your phone before grabbing it from your hands. He opened up the camera, took a quick selfie of the three of you, and sent it to Asahi.

_ Asahi: Suga? Daichi? _

_ Y/N: I ran into them at the supermarket rn! Suga sent the selfie haha _

_ Asahi: y/n I am so sorry T__T _

The boys laughed at his response and the three of you paid for your groceries and started the walk back to campus. 

“You really didn’t have to carry all my stuff Daichi, I know it must have been heavy.” You pulled out your keys, opening your front door.

“It’s the least I can do for someone who’s making our Asahi so happy.” He smiled.

“Yeah I mean we all thought this was just going to stay an unrequited crush all semester so we’re kinda shock-” Sugawara gasped and covered his mouth.

“Suga, you idiot.” Daichi shook his head at his gray haired friend.

You felt a smile creep up on your face. “Oh?” You mused, “Go on… finish your sentence Suga.”

“Oh haha look we’re here at your dorm! Haha!” Suga deflected the attention off himself. 

“Yep! Hahahaha! Let me just put your stuff down and we’ll be out of your hair!” Daichi frantically set your bags down in the kitchen. 

You sighed, knowing you wouldn’t get any information out of these two. “Thank you for doing that, and thank you for the Asahi insider info.” You teased.

Sugawara let out a nervous laugh as he and Daichi walked out.

“Take care of him for us, y/n.”

  
  
  


You spent the rest of the morning preparing the margarita mix and charcuterie board so you’d have extra time to get ready. The day seemed to drag on forever in your anticipation. You had passed the time texting asahi and making a playlist of both your favorite songs to set the mood for the date. 

About an hour was left before Asahi would arrive. You did your hair and makeup, wishing your roommates were still around to tell you if it looked okay or not. Time still felt like it was going in slow motion. You slipped into a tight black bodycon dress and an oversized jean jacket.  _ I wonder if this is too much… _ Your phone buzzed, interrupting your thoughts.

_ Hey! I’ll be headed over there in 10 mins or so :) Can’t wait to see you! _

Your face lit up reading Asahi’s text. 

_ See you soon then <3 _

You set out your charcuterie plate and some glasses of water on your dinner table. As you finished blending and pouring the blessed margaritas that were the reason for this second date, you heard a knock at the door. Excitedly, you rushed to open it.

“Hi y/n,” Asahi beamed at you, “You look amazing tonight!” He handed you a small bouquet of fresh flowers.

“Oh! Asahi this is so sweet thank you, you didn’t have to!” You wrapped him in a hug.

“I couldn’t just show up to our second date empty handed!” 

“You’re the sweetest,” you blushed, “come in! Take a seat at the table, everything is ready!” You put the flowers in a vase and put on your special date playlist.

“Y/n this looks incredible!” Asahi admired your fancy spread of snacks as he sipped on his drink. After placing your flowers on the table, you sat down at the seat next to Asahi. He scooted his chair closer to you while saying something about how good the drink was. It was hard to focus with your heart beating so loudly. 

_ It still doesn’t feel real. After all this time dreaming of him, not even knowing his name, Asahi is here on a date with me? _ You smiled at him as you watched him enjoying the layout you prepared. 

“You’re so cute, Asahi.” He paused at your statement, blushing.

“You’re cuter, y/n.” Asahi lifted his hand to your face and stroked your cheek. 

The two of you were blushing, flustered messes but you enjoyed it. 

After both of you were about three drinks deep, Asahi turned to you changing the topic of conversation. 

“So, you were wearing my sweater this morning when you went to the store.” He smirks, eyes half open in a tipsy glaze. 

Your cheeks were already pink from the alcohol, but you could feel them heat up even more. “Did Suga tell you that?” 

“Hmm yes, and he sent me picture proof of the three of you, remember.” 

You paused before your face lit up, remembering the conversation with the gray haired boy earlier. 

“Yeah, well, Sugawara told  _ me _ that you had a crush on me all semester.” You smirked back at him.

Asahi looked shocked at your statement. However, this was soon replaced by another smirk. In a moment of alcohol induced courage, Asahi turned to you.

“Oh yeah? Maybe it’s because I saw the way you stared at me every lecture.”

“Y-You noticed that?” You stammered, looking away.

“Of course I noticed you, y/n,” Asahi gently put a hand on your arm, “I thought you were glaring at first, like you hated me or something.” he chuckled. “But, as time went on Suga and Daichi convinced me that you were checking me out.”

“W-Well that’s just-”

“Do you know the amount of confidence that gave me? The most gorgeous girl in the entire class looking at  _ me _ ?” He leaned his face in closer to yours, “And then our eyes met and I knew I had to say something to you, I just couldn’t figure out how to approach you, or what to even say.”

You turned to look at Asahi, his face plastered with the most sincere smile. You couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I felt the same way,” you confessed, “I would see you around campus and not know how to talk to you.” You put your hand on Asahi’s cheek, pulling his face towards yours. “And now, I have you here.” 

“Can I kiss you, y/n?” Asahi whispered, wanting to share this moment with you and only you.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” you smiled. Asahi’s soft lips touched yours. The faint taste of mango from your drinks danced around your meshing skin. You felt Asahi’s hands cup your face as you both melted into the kiss.

You were finally kissing the tall long haired hottie from your comms class. Your mind went blank and you started to deepen the kiss. Asahi parted his lips enough for your tongue to gain entry. You moaned as your tongues met. 

Without breaking the kiss, you moved onto Asahi’s lap. You let out a gasp when you felt his hard length pressing into you.

“S-Sorry it just happened.” Asahi mumbled, not wanting to break the kiss for too long. You smiled as you pressed your lips back on to his and started slowly grinding your hips on his lap. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up.

“Let’s take this to your room?” He whispered as you wrapped your legs around him.

“It’s the second room down the hall,” you started kissing Asahi’s neck, biting and sucking on every place that made him moan.

He scrambled to open your door and lay you down on the bed. Asahi stood at the edge of your bed, looking down at your beauty. 

“Is this okay, y/n?” He asked, petting your hair for reassurance.

“Yes, please keep going.” you begged.

Asahi bent down and started kissing your neck, leaving wet trails down to your chest. You sat up to pull off your jean jacket, feeling Asahi’s wandering hands travel up and down your body.

“You look so sexy in this dress.” He moaned out, reaching his hand under the fabric to fondle your breasts. You started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing and licking up and down his toned body. Asahi gently pushed you down onto the bed and helped you wriggle out of your tight dress. He grabbed your now exposed tits and started sucking on your nipple, fondling the other with his left hand. 

You moaned with pleasure as you felt his tongue run circles around your sensitive bud. Asahi smiled as you ran your fingers through his long hair. He released your nipple and started trailing kisses down your stomach to your thighs. You cried out in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on the sensitive area between your slick and your thighs. 

“Please, Asahi,” you pleaded, tugging on his hair. Asahi couldn’t keep up the tease long when you begged for him like that. He lapped gently at your heat, causing you to moan loudly. He gripped your thighs as you twitched and squirmed on his face. 

  
  


“Asahi mmmnn, fuck!” you yelled as he circled your clit with his tongue, running it over every sensitive nerve. He started vigorously sucking and swirling around your clit, the sensation drawing out your orgasm quickly. Your vision got blurred and all you could focus on was how good Asahi was making you feel. He lapped up your release, moaning and smirking with confidence.

“Ahh” you panted, “No one has ever made me cum that hard that fast.” you covered your face with your hands as you tried to control your heavy breathing.

“I-I’m so happy I could make you feel good.” Asahi stammered, blushing. “I’ve wanted to taste you for a long time.”

You pulled his face to yours and kissed him, tasting your juices. He started to deepen the kiss, swirling his tongue with yours. You felt his hard length poking your sensitive core through his pants.

“Mmm you’re so hard for me, Asahi.” You teased, grinding on his bulge. He moaned, grabbing your hips. You reached down to unbuckle his pants. Asahi took the hint and tugged them and his boxers off in one go. 

He rubbed his throbbing member up and down your sensitive core. You squirmed from the stimulation.

“Asahi, please don’t make me wait any longer.” 

The long haired boy thrust into you, groaning your name with pleasure. He held onto your waist as he started fucking you, both of you panting out each others names while riding out the ecstasy of how good it felt to finally be together.

“Y/n, you’re so tight.” he panted out as he dug his fingers into your hips. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, mind going blank, as Asahi pounded you into the mattress. He was rougher than you expected, considering his sweet nature, and you were pleasantly surprised. 

Asahi leaned down to kiss you, intertwining his fingers with yours. “I’ve been fantasizing about this all semester.” He admits while picking up the speed.

“M-me ah,” you try to respond as asahi pumps in and out of you at a new angle, his length hitting your sweet spot. You kiss and bite into his neck, leaving multiple marks along his exposed nape and shoulder. 

Your vision starts to blur again as you feel yourself coming close to another orgasm. Asahi pets your hair and thrusts into you sloppily, pushing you over the edge. Once he’s sure you’ve had your release, Asahi pulls out and releases his seed onto your stomach.

“Aah let me get a towel.” Asahi runs off, leaving you breathless and tired on the bed.

_ I’m so lucky… _ The blushing boy comes back with a towel and water. He wipes you down as you drink.

“You’re amazing,” you smiled, “Better than anything I could have imagined.”

Asahi tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I want to do this again,” he admitted, “B-But not just this, I want to go on dates, and s-sit together in lecture maybe if that’s alright with you…”

“Asahi…”

He averted his gaze, nervous of what you were going to say.

“This wasn’t a random hookup, I really like you. I’ve wanted to get to know you for a long time, so yes, please let’s do this again. I’ll do anything you want really.” You hugged him tight.

“Then, will you be my girlfriend?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR READING THIS WHOLE THING! I appreciate every single person who gave this a read. This one is for u my fellow Asahi lovers I hope I did him justice.


	4. BONUS MINI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a req for some more DaiSuga and Asahi interactions when he got home from y/n's house! It's also on my tumblr @Bokutos-eyebrows

Asahi sighed, it was 9 am the next morning and he was just getting home from your big night together. Spending the night with someone was a bit of a rare occurrence for Asahi, and he dreaded his roommates interrogation.

He unlocked the door as quietly as possible, faintly hearing Daichi and Suga’s chatter from the hall. The door pushed open and he heard the two boys go silent. Nervously, he walked into his dorm, trying to act casual.

“H-Hey.” Asahi stumbled, putting a hand on the back of his head to fiddle with his messy hair.

Silence.

Sugawara and Daichi stared at him, blinking slowly, with mischief gleaming in their eyes.

“You’re late.” Daichi spoke first while Suga’s eyes shot straight to Asahi’s love bite ridden neck. The room fell quiet again, the two boys knowing it wouldn’t take much for Asahi to crack.

“O-Oh, um, I,” Asahi started sweating, unable to take the pressure. “Ispentthenightwithy/n andweendedupkissingandconfessing andnowshe’smygirlfriend.” he blurted.

Daichi grinned, proud of his friend. Suga however, wasn’t satisfied yet. He stood up and sped over to Asahi.

“Oh yeah all you did was kiss? Then what’s all this on your neck hmm?” He poked and prodded at the blushing boy.

“Um well yeah we might have um you know..” Asahi stammered.

“I don’t think I quite understand what you’re saying?” Suga teased.

“Y/n and I g-got intimate and then I stayed for the night okay?” 

Suga relented his inquiry and settled back down next to Daichi.

“Look at our boy, such a ladies man.” They cooed.

Asahi groaned and took off to his room, sending you a picture of his neck.

_Asahi: Your little display of affection caused quite the stir with Suga_

_Y/N: I told you to cover them >_< _

_Asahi: Nah, I like the reminder of what we did :). And they’d better get used to it now since we’re together ;) See you tonight~_


End file.
